happy birthday
by TheFluffyCarrot
Summary: its roses birthday and she wants more than just preasents.


Rose walked into the console room of the tardis. She saw the doctor on the old car seat, feet up on the console, his nose stuck in a book. It was 7 in the morning but he looked like he had been up for hours. He had his glasses on and his face was full of concentration.

"Hey doctor" she called walking toward him. Rose sat next to him leaning against his shoulder and yawned.

"Morning rose," he said, putting the book down "happy birthday"

"Thanks" she replied, happy that he remembered. The doctor reached into his pockets and pulled out a little box with a pink ribbon tied around it. He handed it to her and looked into her eyes expectantly.

"Awwww how sweet, u got me something" rose replied. She untied the ribbon and opened the box, to find a stone that had more colours than the rainbow.

"It's a galifrayan earth rock, said to bring good fortune to its owner" the doctor said. When rose said nothing, his face fell.

"You don't like it." He said sadly, standing up.

"NO, NO doctor I love it, its gorgeous" rose said quickly. The doctor's face lightened up and he sat down again.

"I thought you might" he replied.

"Doctor" rose said, unsure how to begin ", um there was one thing I wanted more than anything in the word today"

"Anything for my dear rose" he said, eyes curious

"Kiss me, doctor. Just for today. Kiss me" she said. For a moment the doctor was startled and rose started to blurt out an apology when the doctors lips came crushing down on hers. She felt the warmth of his lips over hers. His tongue begged entrance to her mouth and she obeyed. Letting her own tongue slide perfectly with his. After a moment, rose broke away for air and the doctor growled.

"I'm not finished yet." She opened her eyes to see his looking back at her with fierce compassion. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her again, with the same force and love as the last time. Rose felt the doctors hands slide down her back and cup her bum in his hands. She wrapped her arms around is neck and made the kiss deeper. This time, it was the doctor who broke away. Rose looked at him startled and then realised, why would he want her, what's special about her when he could have any woman in universe. These thoughts made her surprised when the doctor took her in his arms and started for his bedroom. He kicked the door open and laid rose on the bed, then shacking his coat, tie and jacket off. He laid down over her and kissed her again, longer and deeper than ever before, while fiddling with her pyjama top buttons. While his hands were busy, rose got his pants off to see a throbbing erection from inside boxer shorts. The doctor successfully got rose's top off to revel perfect breasts, he sighed and cupped them in each hand. The doctor started circling her left tit with his tongue, making rose moan in pleasure. When she recovered, she started stroking his cock from outside his shorts, causing him to buck his hips wildly. He turned to her neglected beast, while pulling down her shorts, revelling black lace. He shimmed them down, to leave her womanhood exposed.

"Sit up and cross your legs" he ordered and she obeyed. She gasped at the exposure but the doctor just stared at her. He pulled his face down and stated licking her clit, making rose buck her hips. He darted his tongue in and out, as deep as it would go.

"Doctor" rose said

"Yes my dear" he said

" you have seen me and now I want to see you" she sat him up and pulled his boxers down, leaving his almost vertical cock exposed. She ran her finger around his head and felt the pre-cum. She then went to the shaft and rubbed that gently, making the doctor yell and moan. Rose took his balls in her hand and put his cock in her mouth, sucking and making the doctor cum I'm her mouth. She swallowed his juices and sat up.

"Rose, I need to be inside of you. Now" the doctor said. Rose lay down on the bed and opened her legs, letting the doctor slide himself in her. They both gasped and the doctor thrust harder and harder.

"Rose, oh rose" he moaned. They made love to each other that day, and night. And when the doctor fell asleep, she knew that I was her birthday.


End file.
